Childhood overweight has rapidly increased in the past 3 decades, with 14 million U.S. children overweight and an additional 8.6 million at-risk for overweight. Preventive care with early intervention is the logical approach, especially with evidence that once an individual is obese it is very difficult to lose and maintain weight loss. Minority children are at greatest risk for overweight; and among young school-age children, Mexican American children have the highest prevalence of overweight. School-based clinics (SBC) provide affordable and easy to access primary health care services and are innovative settings for identifying and intervening with low-income overweight children and families. The brief negotiation approach has been successful in a variety of settings for helping patients gain confidence and mastery in behavior change and has been recommended for and tested with primary care populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] The purposes of this project are to: (1) Determine the effects of a negotiated weight management program on children's weight-related health indicators (BMI; waist circumference; quality of life; blood pressure; physical fitness; and lipid, insulin, and glucose levels) and (2) Evaluate changes in children's lifestyle behaviors (diet, physical activity, sedentary activity, and general health) after participating in a 12-week negotiated weight management program. The proposed study will be conducted with children (n=60) ages 8- 12 at 2 SBCs (n=30 from each clinic), with assignment to treatment group or comparison group based on clinic location. Data collection will occur over a 9-month period, beginning with enrollment and then at 12- week intervals, for a total of 4 measurement periods. [unreadable] [unreadable]